Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics.
Continuous insulin infusion provides greater control of a diabetic's condition, and hence, control schemes are being developed that allow insulin infusion pumps to monitor and regulate a user's blood glucose level in a substantially continuous and autonomous manner. For example, an insulin infusion pump may operate in a closed-loop operating mode overnight while a user is sleeping to regulate the user's glucose level to a target glucose level. In practice, multiple different operating modes for providing continuous insulin infusion may be supported by an infusion pump, however, care must be taken when transitioning between operating modes to avoid potentially compromising a user's condition and ensure compliance with applicable regulatory requirements.
Infusion pumps have been traditionally designed and configured with a particular drug and physiological condition in mind. However, as different drugs enter or exit the market, or different physiological conditions are capable of being regulated via fluid infusion, it is desirable to accommodate future infusion scenarios as seamlessly as possible while maintaining compliance with applicable regulatory requirements.